tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of unanswered questions in Alone in the Dark
This page is intended to (somehow) catalogue all of the unanswered questions the hosts rattled off in their review of ''Alone in the Dark''. Chances are, this list will never be completed. This is going to take a while... *Why did the nun at the orphanage go along with evil scientist's plan and the lie he told her to tell the authorities? *What prompted the kid on the plane to arbitrarily tell Edward Carnby that his mom told him there is nothing to be afraid of in the dark when he's on a plane and it's broad daylight? *What the fuck does "Fear is what protects you from the things you don't believe in" mean??? *Where did the random Justin Credible-looking bald dude come from? *Why did he attack Carnby in the first place? *Why did he run off and jump off of a rooftop when he could just grab Carnby out of the cab while he was disoriented and slam his head into the concrete? *How in the name of Kate Beckinsale was Carnby able to flash kick the bald guy from flat on his back with no kip-up? *How does the bald guy survive multiple gunshots to the lungs, but dies after being impaled by a harpoon? *Why is there a harpoon/spike sticking out of a box of fish? *Why did Carnby (and the cinematography) make it out like he was being followed when nothing was following him? *How did Carnby already have a computer model image of the trinket he had when he just discovered it in the Amazon? *Why does he have only one message on his answering machine after being in the Amazon for six months? *How in the hell can you cast Tara Reid as a scientist? *How is a program labeled "The Anubis Glyph Reader" able to examine artifacts from a North American tribe? *Why did the evil scientist tell his assistant that there is nothing to worry about in this mysterious box they fished out of the water, but then later, screams for him to not open it? *By that same token, why does the assistant suddenly turn heel and demand to open the chest when he was against opening it earlier? *Why would you hide the key that is meant to lock the creatures in the world of darkness inside a chest with the creatures that it is supposed to contain? *How was the nun allowed to keep running the orphanage after allowing almost 20 children to vanish without any explanation? *Who, exactly, is Carnby talking to with those narratives? *Artifacts were coming in from all over the world from a single North American tribe? *Is Venezuela part of North America now? *Why do these creatures not stay invisible permanently? *Who called in Bureau 713 to the museum? *How does the evil scientist have a Xeno imprisoned/as a pet? *Where did this creature come from? *Why does he inject the creature's blood into himself? *Why did the scientist tell his assistant on the ship to not open that box on the ship if he already had one as an experimental pet? *Did he have one beforehand in the first place? If not, where did he get this one? *What the hell does "photon accelerated luminescent resin" mean??? *Don't these creatures all come from the world of darkness? *Why did they say they appeared a couple years earlier in rural areas? *Wouldn't Richard Burke already know everything about Carnby since he used to work for 713? *How did that female zombie die from a bullet flying three feet over her head? *How did zombies drive an SUV? *Where did Tara Reid get that gun from? *How was she even able to shoot it--especially with a wounded arm? *How do these zombies die from bullets when the bald dude from earlier took several without flinching? *Why would you bring a museum curator with you to a ridiculously long shootout? *Why is there saxophone music playing in the scene leading up to the ridiculously long gunfight at the end of the movie? *Why would 713 need to construct an underground laboratory to infect the children with zombie worms when they showed earlier that it takes all of 10 seconds to put one of those symbiotes into a person? *How was Carnby infected when they showed in the beginning of the movie that he hid from evil scientist guy? *Why did all of this take 22 years to come to fruition? *Where did he get the zombie worm symbiote things? *Why does evil scientist guy not just shoot Burke, Carnby and Tara Reid when he confronts them in the lab when he wants them all dead anyway? Why does he just threaten them? *How does a knife kill evil scientist guy when he has been injecting himself with Xeno plasma? Shouldn't that make him invincible or something? *Is Christian Slater Bullseye? (He shot a lock off a door from the inside.) *Where the fuck did evil scientist get like 900 Xenos from? *Why did he give children the evil symbiote worms in the first place? *If evil scientist dude already had the Xenos, why did he need the zombies? *If he managed to slaughter an entire elite task force (laff) and terrify an entire city to the point of total evacuation, why the fuck did he open the door to the world of darkness? *How did a city of millions of people get evacuated in a couple of hours? *Who evacuated the city in the first place? The government? *Why was it evacuated? *What was the supposed ''other ''group of monsters that attacked the city? *The scientist planned to unleash that cavern of monsters upon the world even though they are poisoned and killed by light? Category:In-jokes Category:Lists Category:Unanswered Questions